Methods for operating digital sensors are known. Digital sensors are described in “Discrete Semiconductors, DATA SHEET, KMI 15/1, Integrated rotational speed sensor, PHILIPS, 5 Sep. 2000, pp. 1-16”. They are only provided with two contacts and have internally within them a switchable current source, which may involve the arrangement of a transistor. Such a transistor is specifically illustrated on page 5 in FIG. 4 block diagram. In these digital sensors, the sensor elements are permanently energized during the method for operating the digital sensor. What is disadvantageous about these known methods is that supplementarily connecting an additional load can lead to thermal problems, especially as in some instances high electric currents can then be recorded.